Joys of Six
by Lottielue1
Summary: Draco and Hermione wanted nothing more than to have children but unable to, they turn to a pregnancy potion. To their surprise they get a little more than they asked for. DM/HG Sequel now up, "6 in Hogwarts"
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story it should be two to three chapters long so it won't be too long. Please go easy on it as I'm a little unsure about how I feel about it. Please Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><span>Joys of six<span>

Everyone thought that Hermione Jane Granger the Golden girl of Gryffindor and Head Girl would marry her best friend Ronald Weasley, and have plenty of red-headed children. But to the shock of the Wizarding World she married into the richest Pureblood family in existence; the Malfoy's.

Throughout the years Hermione and Draco had argued, and spent the majority of their school life as enemies but behind closed doors it was anything but that. They hid their relationship from the world. As the war commenced they continued to meet in hiding. She was on the light he was on the dark. Finally Harry and Lord Voldermort met and duelled their wands connected and it was a battle to the death. Neither was willing to lose but one had so much more to live for.

Harry had won and on the ground laid the last essence of Voldermort's existence, his black robes and wand was the only thing left. His body exploded and disappeared. The Wizarding World was free. Surprisingly couples began to come out of hiding, Pansy Parkinson ran into the arms of her 7 month boyfriend Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley wrapped his arms around Luna and Ginny kissed Harry, but the biggest shock for everyone to witness was Hermione Granger walk over to Draco and kiss him directly on the lips. His arms wrapped around her petit waist, pulling apart their foreheads touched, everyone around them faded away and it was just them.

It had taken the Wizarding community by surprise that the Malfoy's had played spy but this had managed to keep them out of Azkaban. For Harry and Ron the initial thought of their best friend dating the blonde ferret was dislike but once Hermione had said what she had to say they accepted the fact and carried on with life.

Hermione and Draco married on the 11th of July a year after the war had ended on Malfoy Manors grounds. It had been the biggest wedding in the decade and with other a 1,000 guest but it was also one of the most expensive weddings that had happened.

This had been five years ago, they were blissfully happy and enjoyed life but there was something missing, for the last four years they had been trying for a child. They both knew their lives wouldn't be complete without one.

Hermione had researched into everything and without anything she had decided to take Draco along with her to St Mungos to purchase a potion that would help Hermione fall pregnant.

"Hermione what if – what if it isn't you that cannot conceive what if it is me?"

"Draco I'm pretty sure that it isn't you with the problem. My mother also has a fertility problem she had me with the help of a Muggle procedure IVF," Hermione told him, she had hoped the problem that plagued her mother wouldn't affect her but with the way things were turning out it seemed they would.

"Why did you never tell me this?"

"I'm sorry I just feared that if you knew there was a possibility that I couldn't have kids then you'd of left me,"

"Hermione I love you, so don't think like that, but now that I know then I'm sure the potion will help us. It doesn't matter how the child is formed it will be loved and spoilt rotten," He squeezed her hand tightly reassuring her.

"They best not be spoiled rotten," grumbling under her breath.

"Knowing my mother she'll buy the child anything they could ever wish for and if it's a little girl then she'll just have to buy her all those pretty little dresses cause she'll have to make her little granddaughter just look adorable. Be wary my dear my mother always wanted a daughter,"

Hermione laughed at this she already knew Narcissa's desire for a granddaughter but she knew that Lucius wanted a grandson to continue the Malfoy line. She was worried that not only would she disappoint Draco she'd disappoint Lucius and Narcissa if she couldn't bear any children. Trudging beside Draco she looked at the sky and sighed, it was going to rain. As soon as they stepped into St Mungos the Heavens let loose and the water plummeted to the floor.

The woman behind the desk was a bubbly greying Witch with a bright smile, she reminded Hermione of the elderly woman that lived next door to her parents' house.

Mrs Lousy was one of them very sweet old women who would give you an ice lolly on a warm summer's day. She often stayed with her when her parents went to work. She passed away when Hermione was in the 2nd term of her 4th year.

"How may I help you both?" her voice was sweet but stern, it was obvious she enjoyed but was serious about her job.

"I would like to purchase a fertility potion please," Hermione's voice was confident but inside she wanted to run away and hide.

The woman's eyebrows rose but nether-the-less stood and headed into the back end of the desk, passed a white curtain and disappeared. She reappeared with a flask of pink potion.

"Follow the instructions carefully, you should then hopefully fall pregnant," the lady told Hermione handing over the potion.

"What happens if it doesn't work?"

"It will work my dear you'll just have to be patient,"

"Alright, by the way is there a chance I could have more than one with the help?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"You'll only get one pregnancy out of this, so if you plan to have more children in the future then you'll need another one. Now multiple child birth like twins or more could happen and would be more common if the woman is fertile." Hermione nodded her head and thanked the lady. Together Draco and Hermione apparated to Malfoy Manor; it had been decided before they were married that they would live and grow their children in Draco's family home. Lucius and Narcissa also lived there.

"I'm off to tell mother we are home," Draco left the room and once he had gone Hermione sat on one of the couches little did she know occupying the seat reading the Daily Prophet was Lucius.

"Why hello Hermione," startled by his voice she swivelled to face him.

"Hello Lucius, why didn't you say you were here, it would have saved Draco going to find his mother,"

"Draco would still have informed Narcissa that you were home whether I had made my self-known or not,"

Hermione thought about what he had said and decided he was right, Draco by the sounds had always been a mummy's boy. "Anything interesting in the Daily Prophet?" she said trying to make a conversation.

Setting the paper down he looked over at his daughter-in-law, he knew where Draco and her had gone today. He was surprised to say the least, but he knew that no matter what happened he would have a grandchild, she was a spirited woman who wouldn't let this get her down, and she would try every procedure; Muggle or Wizarding. But he knew her biggest fear was even after everything she would still not bear a child and in her mind would let both Narcissa and himself down.

"Not really, but that's not what the topic of conversation should be about now is it?" Hermione shuck her head and sighed. "Hermione, if you cannot have children after everything then all you should do is adopt a child." Hermione's head snapped up to face Lucius.

"But that wouldn't be the same, you wouldn't have an heir and there is a chance it'd be a Muggleborn, or it could even turn out to be a Muggle."

"Hermione, stop thinking about others, if the child was adopted it would be still yours and Draco's and no matter what they'd be a Malfoy something's change," Hermione stared at her father-in-law in shock, if someone had told her at the start of Draco's and her relationship that Lucius Malfoy would say no matter if the child was a Muggleborn he'd except it as his grandchild; as a Malfoy. She would have owled St Mungos immediately. But here was Lucius Malfoy a changed man. Standing up she walked over and wrapped her arms around him, she felt him stiffen but slowly wrap his arms around her waist.

"Thank you Lucius," she whispered, "If Draco asks where I am, I'll be in the bedroom," unwrapping her arms she separated herself and with a small smile turned towards the door and left the room. Smiling to himself he turned back to his paper.

A few minutes later Draco burst through the door, "Father, Do you know where Hermione is?"

"Bedroom," he answered without looking up from his paper.

"Thanks," and left the room in search for his wife. As Draco left he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and the side of his neck was the kissed, turning his head slightly he looked up at his own wife and chuckled to himself. He watched as she walked around to sit on his knee.

"Yes?"

"Now why don't you place the paper down and allow me to show you something in the bedroom," winking at him, in one swift move he had lifted Narcissa in to his arms stood from the chair, squealing from the shock she wrapped her arms around him.

XXXXX

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he had walked in to the bedroom and saw his wife lying on the bed holding the flask in her hand.

"Thinking about the potion," she said as he walked over to lie in the bed. "Read the label Draco," taking the bottle out of her hand he looked at the note of instruction on the side.

_This potion should be drunk 4 hours before sex, for the effects to work you must have intimate sex with your partner, the male should ejaculate in to the female. _

_Potion should be taken when woman is on her period. Once you have fallen pregnant you should avoid foods that have a high salt count in the first two months of pregnancy as it can affect the development of the potion._

_Warning: Miscarriages can happen and babies are not immune to deformities. _

"Hermione but aren't they the same risks in a regular pregnancy apart from the salt intake?"

"The risks aren't the thing that is worrying me Draco – well they are but it's the time we are meant to have sex and the time the potion takes to kick in." Draco quickly re-read the note and sighed.

"Hermione I've told you before I'm not bothered if there is blood and if we really want a child then you shouldn't care," Draco reassured her taking her hand tightly in his hand. "When is your next period?"

"I'm already on it and I have been for 2 days," she told him sheepishly.

Chuckling at her he took the potion, "We'll do it tonight take the potion now and then in four hours we'll come up here and get you pregnant alright?" Hermione searched Draco's eyes and found the strength she needed, unscrewing the lid she took one last look at Draco before downing the Potion.

"That is disgusting," sticking her tongue out in distaste. Draco laughed and kissed her on the nose.

"How about a nap so we're ready for tonight?" Smiling she shuffled closer to Draco and closed her eyes.

The next day had arrived quickly for the couple and after a night full of passion and baby making they were sat devouring a large breakfast. So far Lucius and Narcissa had yet to come downstairs which wasn't like them as they were often the first ones down.

"What you think they are up to?" asked Hermione slyly watching her husband's skin turn paler than normal.

"I'd hate to think what they're up to," Hermione laughed as she bit in to her toast. "From the topic of my parents, do you think it has worked?"

"I'm not sure, I'm just going to wait till the end of the week then I'll go buy a pregnancy test with Ginny, she is also trying for a child.

Harry and Ginny got married a few weeks before Hermione and Draco, their wedding had been smaller than the Malfoy's but it was still impressive. They had waited awhile to start having children but Ginny had told her that she had been feeling a little queasy and some foods she couldn't stomach. They had agreed to go shopping on Friday and then each would purchase a pregnancy test.

"Can you imagine it though Draco," she smiled she desperately wanted a child but she had to wait.

"Yes I can imagine it, baby sick, it screaming in the middle of the night, baby poo everywhere,"

"Draco shut up," she giggled as he stuck his tongue out at her.

Hermione had been so busy that Friday had just flown by, the next thing she knew she was stood in front of the St Mungos for the second time this week.

"You ready?" Ginny asked her nervously.

"I guess, you?"

"I guess,"

Together Hermione and Ginny walked into the hospital and to Hermione's surprise the same old lady who gave her the potion was sat behind the desk. The woman looked up and smiled.

"Hello again my dear I'm assuming you'd like a pregnancy test?"

"Yes can we have two please my friend would like one also," The old woman smiled and like before disappeared behind the white curtain. When the woman returned with the potion she handed one to Hermione and the other to Ginny. Both girls thanked the woman and left St Mungos, they apparated to Hogsmeade for dinner.

"Hermione what are we going to do if we are pregnant?" twiddling her hair around her finger.

"We'll be the best mums we can be that's what we'll you do." Ginny smiled and opened the door to the Three Broomsticks, walking inside they were about to sit near the back when their names were called. Turning to the direction of the voice they spotted Pansy Longbottom sat with her 7 month old son; Ryan.

"Hello Pansy, how are you and Ryan?"

"We're are alright thank you,"

The three girls sat and ordered their meal with a drink; Ryan had fallen asleep half way through their meal, as the girls ate they discussed the pregnancy potion they had received today.

"What you both want?" Pansy finally asked checking on Ryan.

"A girl," they both said simultaneously.

As the day went on Hermione and Ginny said farewell to Pansy and continued their shopping trip, they had bought brand new dress robes and Hermione purchased a long emerald green dress with a thigh high slit. She had explained that there was a charity event that they had to attend and this dress would be perfect.

After the numerous hours they spent shopping they went their separate ways. Ginny headed back home to Harry and Hermione apparated to Malfoy Manor. The Manor was silent when she arrived. Her thoughts were on the small pink liquid she would have to swallow. Her mind was reeling however; if she was pregnant then she would have another mouth to feed someone else to look after. Draco and she would come after the baby. Was she ready for this? She was that busy thinking she didn't even see the solid human wall she bumped into. Landing on the floor she glanced up, "tall, long blonde hair a smirk on his face. Yes I have just bumped straight into Lucius." She thought in her head. Taking the outstretched hand she allowed him to pull her back on her feet.

"So Hermione what is on your mind that stops your vision?" his comment was teasing and she couldn't help but smile guiltily.

"I'm just nervous about the results of the pregnancy test." She told him.

Raising his head in acknowledgement he walked with her towards her and Draco's bedroom. The room was the one Draco had spent the majority of his life in, he didn't see the point of moving out just to move into a room a little further down the corridor, they had decorated it and it was now a comfortable room that the two younger Malfoy's enjoyed.

Lucius sat on the bed watching Hermione place the green dress she had purchased into her wardrobe. Once she had finished she sat on the bed next to her father-in-law the pink potion in her hand.

"Now my dear tell me what exactly you are nervous about with the results,"

"If I am pregnant then everything changes… There is another mouth to feed, someone to look after, and someone else that matters more than I or Draco. A child is something big and I'm just so scared that I'll screw it up because I'm not ready."

Lucius looked at the girl sat next to him, she was one of the bravest Witches he had every met and here she was terrified that she would be a bad mother, "Hermione listen to me, having a child is a daunting experience and you will mess things up its part of life. There are many things Narcissa and I believe we could have done differently but we did our best. It isn't easy but you are not the brains behind the Golden Trio for no reason, you'll be an excellent mother so do not panic. Draco is down stairs in the library I'll go get him and you can then take the potion so you then know what is happening," Smiling up at him Hermione jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Lucius, I'm sure you'd be a wonderful Grandfather," it was his turn to smile at her. Bidding his goodbye he headed downstairs to collect his son.

"I guess I really should have a look at the instructions."

_Pregnancy Test_

_Take the entire potion in one gulp, the stomach must be bare so you can see the result. Two minutes after the potion your stomach will glow. _

_The colours you'll turn depending on the results._

_Not pregnant – red_

_Pregnant with one – blue_

_Pregnant with two – green_

_Pregnant with more than one – yellow_

_If your stomach turns yellow then you should book a doctor's appointment in the Muggle world if you would like to know the amount of children you are bearing._

Reading the note once more she sighed. Taking off her t-shirt she looked at herself in just a simple black bra. She was now more nervous than before, the fear of having a child was scary but if her stomach turned yellow she would be full of mixed emotions.

The door to the bedroom was pushed opened, she knew it was Draco.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she admitted. She unscrewed the lid and swallowed the potion in one gulp. Lying on the bed Draco sat beside her tracing her wrist with his finger.

"I'm scared," he admitted suddenly.

"I am too Draco but if I am pregnant we can do this I just know it!"

The two looked down at her stomach as it begun to change colour. They stared at her stomach it had turned…

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahaaaa thought I'd leave it on a cliffhanger. Please Review cya all sooon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a little shorter and maybe a tiny bit rushed but if i had skipped bits out it would have just gone on and on and on, and you'd loose interest half way through. So here is the next chapter and waited surprise.**

* * *

><p><span>How it Ends<span>

"Yellow Draco it turned yellow," gasped Hermione staring at her stomach in shock. She couldn't believe it. Draco looked at her stomach and gently lent over to kiss her soon to be large stomach.

"This means you're pregnant with more than twins Hermione. You're probably pregnant with Triplets. Triplets Hermione," he couldn't believe it, "I'm off to tell my parents the results!" he jumped up and ran from the room.

Hermione just continued to lay on the bed in shock. She never even noticed Hedwig fly into the room; it was until she bit her that Hermione noticed the bird. Stroking her she handed her an owl treat that she kept in a bag beside her bed in the bedside table. Ripping open the envelope she recognised the familiar curvy handwriting from Ginny.

"_Mione I took the test my stomach turned blue, I'm pregnant! I just can't believe it. Have you taken yours yet? If you have you just got to let me know Hermione Malfoy, was really tempted to put Granger there haha," _

_Love lots Ginny_

Smiling happily Hermione turned over the parchment and scribbled hurriedly on the back

_Congratulations, my stomach turned yellow. At the moment I'm in a state of shock!_

She sent the note back with Hedwig; she had just begun to relax when her bedroom door was swung open and Narcissa ran into their room and wrapped her skinny arms around Hermione. Hermione had passed shock now and was now in complete astonishment the prim and proper Narcissa Malfoy had ran into her bedroom and flung herself at her. Narcissa Malfoy did not run nor fling herself at people for as long as she had known her. Glancing over her shoulder she saw the aristocratic look that was usually plastered on her father-in-laws face absent and replaced with a mixture of shock, happiness and fear.

"Lucius why do you look so scared?" Hermione asked amused that this would make the great Lucius Malfoy worried.

"Because I know you'll want me to babysit. How the bloody hell am I going to babysit at least three babies!" Draco and Hermione tried to hide their grin. But Narcissa held a blank look that worried Hermione.

"What is the matter Narcissa?" she asked timidly.

"What if – what if there isn't just three. There might possibly be more in there how will you both manage if you have more children then you can manage. I know how you feel about the use of house elves and you'll not want a nanny," What Narcissa said had started a block of worry to settle itself comfortably in her mind.

"Draco I need to visit my mother and then I'll book a hospital appointment to see how many children I'll be bearing!" she gushed.

"Hermione try not to worry," Draco said squeezing her hand attempting to comfort her. She smiled up at her handsome husband tightening her hand to measure his.

"Will you be able find out if you're going to have a boy or a girl?" asked Lucius, he hoped that with at least three children they would have one of each sex.

"Yes and I'll find out when I am 20 weeks pregnant, and I do want to know what sex they'll be,"

"How do you find out if it's going to be a boy or a girl," Draco asked cautiously.

Well they place a cold gel on your stomach. They then place this sort of machine that'll allow you to see inside your stomach so you can see the child. It's really simple to tell if it'll be a boy or a girl. If it's a boy it'll have something between its legs if it's a girl there won't be," explained Hermione, she nearly burst out laughing when she saw the wide eyed clack jaw expression on each of the three blonde Malfoys.

"Does – does that hurt?" whispered Draco awestruck.

"Nope the gel is just a little cold," she told him simply. She thought more on the ultra sound the idea of taking Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa to witness it would be amusing but sweet as she could imagine their expressions. Lucius smiling proudly as he saw the first image of his grandchild. Narcissa looking teary eyed as she gazed at the image then to Draco, her and finally Lucius. Draco would stare lovingly at the image on the screen and then at her, he would lean down and kiss her on the lips. If they saw more than three in her stomach all four of them will stare at the screen in shock. "I've been thinking would you like to come to the ultra-sound with me?"

"Yes," said Narcissa speaking for all three of them. Hermione smiled and announced she was heading to the library to get out all the books on pregnancy as she could. As she left the room the three blondes shuck their heads in amusement. Hermione would always be Hermione no matter what her surname was.

The following few days seemed to speed by, Hermione had visited her parents and announced her news on been pregnant. They like the Malfoys had been ecstatic at the news they had hoped that Hermione would one day give them a grandchild. But when she had admitted that she was to have triplets or more they were more shocked they just stared at her in disbelief. Their baby girl was to have an extremely large family. They knew that their daughter lived with her husband's parents alongside her husband. So there was four pairs of hands if she needed it but they all knew how stubborn Hermione was and refused to have too much help she had always said from a young age that she would raise her children the right way with no nanny or babysitter. She wanted a hand on approach; she wanted to see her babies grow up.

Hermione's mother had taken her to the hospital so they could book an appointment for her scan. Hermione and her mother had always been close but with her attending Hogwarts they had drifted remarkably. Jean Granger truly hoped that the birth of her grandchildren would bring her daughter and herself closer than before.

Today was the day that she would have her ultra-scan and would finally know the million dollar question. How many children were there in her stomach? She had made sure that Narcissa, Lucius and Draco were dressed in suitable Muggle clothes. Lucius and Draco were wearing a pair of dark jeans and a polo shirt neither were happy about their outfits but decided to stay silent they couldn't be bothered with an argument. Narcissa on the other hand didn't seem to mind the outfit she had been given; it was light with a flower pattern reaching down to her knee her sandals were flat as she was naturally a tall individual. Together the four entered the Muggle world and headed straight to the hospital. It hadn't taken long as they were now sat nervously in the waiting area to be called.

"Hermione how much longer will this take?" asked Lucius annoyed he had never been a patient man and this was just torturous.

"It shouldn't be much longer now," she smiled at him. She herself was hoping it wouldn't be much longer as the chairs were extremely uncomfortable. Waiting another five minutes Hermione was finally called and together they walked into the room. Before entering the room Hermione swiftly turned to face her husband and in-laws.

"I don't want you to ask stupid questions that any Muggle would know, if you are confused about something wait till we are back at the Manor and I'll do my best to answer it.

"Hermione it's a pleasure to meet you, this must be your husband," said the doctor. She stuck out her hand for Draco to shake; Hermione elbowed him in the arm looking directly at the woman's hand that he was now shaking. "You must be Lucius and Narcissa the budding grandparents," both nodded and took a seat. "So Hermione will you lay on the sofa and raise your top so your stomach is bare," said the doctor. Doing as she was told Hermione laid on the sofa with Draco sitting on her right holding her hand. The doctor squeezed the cold clear gel on to her flat stomach. She picked up the instruments and switched it on and placed it on her stomach.

Lucius and Narcissa leant forward their eyes wide as they stared at the screen. When Hermione told them that they could actually see inside her stomach they didn't quite believe it but they were shocked that they could see this black and white image that was the inside of their daughter-in-laws stomach.

"Now let's have a look here," Hermione looked at the screen and her eyes widened. She knew what to look for unlike the other Malfoys. They looked at the screen with interest but Hermione looked at the screen in shock at what she saw. And by the look on the doctor's face she also looked shocked. She did a recount and could hear the doctor mumble under her breath.

"Well Mrs Malfoy I hope you have a big house," said the doctor.

"Don't you worry about that, we have a huge house," trembled Hermione slightly the number she counted had terrified her.

"Good cause Mrs Malfoy you are expecting sextuplets!" Hermione sighed that was the amount she had counted.

"What are sextuplets?" asked Draco confused.

"It's what you call have six children at once," mumbled Hermione looking at him in the eye. He however stared at her his jaw hanging loose the words six children running through his mind.

Hermione glanced over towards the direction of Lucius and Narcissa they were in a similar state as Draco, eyes wide and jaw wide open. Well if there was one way to make the prim and proper Narcissa Malfoy and cold but collected Lucius Malfoy lose their composure this was it.

"Yes you definitely have six in there" she pointed to each one of the white blobs on the screen. "We'll call them A, B, C, D, E, F," she once again pointed to each one of the blobs as she said the letter. After another 20 minutes of conversation they were finally allowed out of the hospital. They travelled to Hermione's parents' house and informed her parents of the news. Just like Lucius and Narcissa her parents also seemed to suffer the catching wide eyed and slack jaw disease. They had chosen too floo back to the manor and once they had arrived Hermione owled the news straight to Ginny.

The pregnancy had taken its toll on Hermione; it had been a very surprising 8 months since that day. The news she was to have six children all at one go was something she never expected to have. She had been sent on bed rest at 22 weeks. And to be honest she did not enjoy it, she was amazed that she had managed to 36 weeks. Of course the sextuplets would be born early. These were the thoughts that were slashing through her mind as she had felt another stab shoot through her abdomen. She was ready to get the babies out of her; the pain was exhausting and well painful.

She was been given a pain potion before entering St Mungos by Severus Snape but the pain was still unbearable. What she feared the most was the upcoming operation. She was fully aware that she could not push 6 children through a small hole. It would take her a week. Well maybe not a week but she still didn't want it. She however wasn't the only one to realise this situation. The midi witches at St Mungos had discussed this with the wizards that took serious events; they had done operations for witches in the past when their offspring wouldn't arrive easily. Today was Hermione's big day. She had started feeling the contractions around 2 am. Her water broke half an hour later. She was rushed into hospital to have the operation that would bring her children into the world. She had felt the injection in her back, and felt her stomach been split open but felt no pain now. It was similar to the injection a woman would have had with a caesarean section.

Draco was at her side holding her hand and stroking her hair. He was more nervous that she was but that was possibly because he was offering her comfort.

Hermione thought back to the 8 months that had passed. The mood swings, cravings, aching back and swollen ankles had been a nightmare. Their sex life had pretty much become non-existent as she became larger, but her stomach was the only thing that had grew, she now supported a rather impressive set of boobs that Draco was extremely pleased about. She unfortunately hadn't been able to discover the sex of their children as her stomach grew that quickly she had trouble getting places.

"Mrs Malfoy we'll be delivering your first child in a few moments," said the midi witch who was helping with the delivery. As soon as she had said this she felt them pull a baby out of her. The noise of a baby cry echoed through the room, she was given a quick glance at her first child; a boy before he was whisked away to be checked for any medical issues. A few seconds later the same happened again but this time they pulled out a baby girl. The labour operation lasted an hour. After the first boy and girl were pulled they were followed by another girl, boy then girl until they had their sixth child; a boy.

She was wheeled back to the ward and was greeted by a room full of people; Lucius, Narcissa, Jean, Howard, Mr and Mrs Weasley, their seven children and their partners.

"You did it sweetheart," said Draco kissing her forehead lovingly.

"No we did it," Hermione told him.

"Can we have family member only for the time being please," asked the midi witch. The Weasleys left the room leaving the six.

"I've noticed a baby each," chuckled Lucius as he looked around the room. The babies had already been placed in the room before Hermione arrived, she was positively sure that she would not be having a goodnights sleep tonight or for a very long time.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" asked Jean from her seat beside Hermione's bed. Hermione smiled at Draco before nodding her head. They had come up with the names months ago while she was on her bed rest. They had thought of six girl names, six boys' names.

"Yes we decided to name them around, star signs, months and seasons." The four adults looked at one another nervously. "The first boy we'll name Scorpius October, the first born girl is to be called Gemini May, second girl April Aries, the second boy Leo March, the final girl Summer June and the final little boy Winter Pieces." Hermione told them. As she said the name each babies name appeared on the front of the crib.

"You're going to have a very a very long few years ahead of you my dears,"

"We know but we're ready," and on the 6th of March they really were.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter too go. The next one will be an epilogue on how Hermione and Draco cope with their bundles of six. Now with the names I decided if Celebs give their children odd names then so can the Malfoys.<strong>

**Enjoy, review, favourite, and story alert tehee :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The last chapter to Joy of Six. Really happy on how this story turned out and I got it finished just before August finished which I had planned. Love how this chapter turned out. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue <span>

Eleven years and a few months had passed since that fateful day where Draco and Hermione Granger brought six children into the world. To start with life had been tough with six mouths to feed, six nappies to change, six screaming cries waking them from slumber. Yes the first year was hard but rewarding. At the start the six were just babies they were not very different from one another, their appearances differed from each child. At six months, things begun to change. Each child was beginning to show their differences and even though they were still young.

Scorpius October Malfoy had been deemed the miniature Draco. There was no denying that he was the birth father to the eldest sextuplet. His pale blonde hair stuck up in tuffs on his head his silver grey eyes were full of mischief even at six months. He was an attention seeker, often crying in the middle of the night, he would instantly stop once either Draco or Hermione picked him up. He was also very lazy not willing to learn he was usually the last to learn something and then he'd only learn to it because all his siblings had already mastered it. He would often cause the most trouble by pulling his sister's hair, biting his brothers, not sharing. He was the trouble child and when he had learnt to walk the saying here comes trouble had often been said in Malfoy Manor.

Gemini May Malfoy the brightest of the bunch, with her dirty blonde curls and large chocolate eyes. She had inherited her mother's intelligence and talkative nature. She had said her first word at eight months and hadn't stopped since. The apple of her Grandpa Lucius Malfoy's eye she would sit on a chair beside him in his office and babble nonsense for hours. Unlike the other adults he didn't mind the constant chatter and encouraged her to talk as much a she liked and teaching her longer words. By the time she was two her pronunciation was equivalent to that of a five year old. She was a mini Hermione always demanding a story book to be read to her before bed and a cuddle off everyone before she went to sleep, Gemini was the most affectionate of the six.

April Aries Malfoy was an adventurous child always getting into tight spots – literally. She had away for trouble but would stick out her bottom lip a clear motive to wrap her father and grandpa and around her chubby little finger. She was a mixture of both her parents in looks, straight brown hair, pale skin and silver eyes with freckles of brown in the iris. She had been the first to walk and crawl, always on the move she would find herself in positions that her parents and both sets of grandparents could never figure out. She was the only girl to enjoy flying as much as her father. This had pleased him greatly running beside her on her toy broomstick when she was three years old. At five she had done a somersaultcompletely by accident it had freaked both of her parents out but seeing she was unharmed and giggling they couldn't stop the small smile spread on their faces.

Leo March Malfoy was the double of his sister April in personality and appearance. He was the only brunette boy with big brown eyes. He was the most courageous of the six and loved to cuddle up to his mother and listen to the adventures she went on through her school life. He was the one that had introduced Lucius to toy cars and the two would sit on the floor with their cars crawling and making noises. It had amused Narcissa as Leo loved his Nana and often wanted to be carried by her. Like April he had a keen interest in flying on a broomstick. The others flying skills differed as they grew but the two had enjoyed it early on. Even the most courageous he was also the quietest not liking to make a fuss and when in trouble he would often cry silently instead of scream at the top of his voice. He wasn't a talker and could easily fade in to the back ground.

Summer June Malfoy was a lively and loud girl with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes that she had inherited off her Nana Narcissa. Both Hermione's parents had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She spent the most time with her Nana enjoying the leisure time the two had together. Narcissa had taken up baking and Summer would sit on the work top helping her cut out the pastry to make tarts her father and grandpa would greedily consume. She wasn't the brightest of the children but she was the funniest coming out with silly things in a childlike naivety. The opposite to most of her siblings she preferred to play alone and be by herself instead of being in a group. Her parents suspected she liked the quiet and would carry around a Muggle fairy-tale in her hand would find a comfortable place to sit and read in peace. When her other siblings weren't there it would often be Lucius's study.

Winter Pieces Malfoy was very similar to his eldest brother Scorpius. He was the sneakiest of the group always managing to swipe an extra cookie when he shouldn't have, but he was also the most affectionate male but with a hatred of baths. His favourite past time was playing in the mud in the back garden, his normally platinum blonde hair would turn mucky and his grey eyes would widen in amusement but would darken when his mother mentioned he would have to have a bath because he was filthy. Everything he wore had to have green, it wasn't because that was what his grandpa and father had pushed he just liked the colour because his giant dragon was green. He had to have what everyone else had and when he realised his father had a green giant he also had to have one just more impressive. He changed his mind very often and would sulk if he didn't get his own way but he always shared.

The years had passed toddlers to nearly teenagers. It was the evening of the 1st of September. The six had set off to Hogwarts for the first time and all four adults sat around the coffee table in the main room waiting for the owl from the six children, they had agreed that Gemini would write and send the letter. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Hermione sat around thinking and remembering. The memories of the children growing up flashed into their heads as they waited impatiently. None were truly bothered where the children were to be placed but secretly Draco, Lucius and Narcissa hoped at least one would end up in Slytherin whereas Hermione hoped for one to be in Gryffindor.

A school owl flew through the room and landed on the side of Hermione's chair, she took the letter handed the owl the rest of her biscuit and opened the letter. Reading it out loud it began…

_Dear Mum, Dad, Grandpa and Nana._

_This is Gemini writing, the sorting ceremony has ended and everyone is really nice. Uncle Severus smiled at us when we walked down the hall. Yes mum he actually smiled. I guess he's imagining Alfie walking down the aisle in a few years' time waiting to be sorted. You still find it weird that Uncle Severus got married and had a child because you never expected it. anyway I'm rambling now and I should really be telling you want you want to hear. We waited for what seemed like ages and the April was called up to the stand, she seemed to be sat under there for hours and then the hat shouted GRYFFINDOR. So one for you mother. I was next and I was so thankful that I wasn't the first. I sat under the hat and I remember exactly what he had said. "Another Malfoy, interesting a mixture of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. I see ambition like your father and bravery like your mother but your intelligence masters all this, I believe you'll excel the greatest in RAVENCLAW," and then I ran over to my table. Leo was the next to call up and he was under the hat for the shortest amount of time, he sat there and then a few seconds later the hat cried GRYFFINDOR. So that's two mum. Scorpius was the next to be called up and he sat under the hat looking confident, the hat looked like it was having an interesting conversation but the hat then shouted SLYTHERIN. So three out of four houses were in. You were right about your views on Summer. She was the next to walk over to the hat. She sat on the hat and her face showed nervousness and slight apprehension he suddenly yelled HUFFLEPUFF and she hurried over to the table and sat next to Ryan. Winter was the final one to go to the hat in our family; he walked over confidently and sat under the hat. He was under there the longest I believe the hat was contemplating as it seemed Winter had an argument between the hat and he but it finally cried SLYTHERIN. So there you go. You have six children/grandchildren and they're in all four houses can you get a more varied bunch aye mother? So in total you have two Gryffindors, two Slytherins, one Hufflepuff and finally one Ravenclaw. I hope you're not disappointed in our houses we all seem to be happy with where we are placed, I know I am. We just hope you are._

_I'm really tired now so I guess I'm going to go to sleep I have class in the morning and I just can't wait. Don't worry we'll have fun, do well in class, and behave and most importantly we won't run around the castle looking for dangerous things so we can interpret our dear mother.  
>Good night Mum, Dad, Grandpa and Nana,<em>

_Lots of love from Gemini, Summer, Winter, Scorpius, April and Leo._

Hermione smiled as she read the note. She couldn't be upset with where her children had been chosen as it was expected. Sure it had split them apart but they were all different and now they could be their own person instead of been referred as one of six. She knew the last eleven years had been difficult but she wouldn't change it for the world. The future was what they were looking to and with the threat of Lord Voldermort gone she knew that her children would be safe, fall in love and be happy and when she thought about it what more could she ask for.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>It's finished :'( but I hope you all enjoyed it. I had been wanting to do this for quite some time. Please Review so I know the hard work has been worth it.<br>Cya later readers and keep checking back. You never know when I'll start a fresh story or updated a continued story. I really enjoyed writing a Draco/Hermione fic even if it was based around the sextuplets. Thanks for reading! **

**After great success from this fic and people asking me to do a sequel to Joys of Six, it is now up the fic is called Six in Hogwarts... check it out :)**


End file.
